


Guard Dog

by Sir_Mcfluffykin



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 'neko', Betting, Eventual Smut, Francis with dog ears and a tail, Gay, M/M, Magic, Yaoi, dog france, france fucked up, gay time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Mcfluffykin/pseuds/Sir_Mcfluffykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France makes a bet with Englamd and being the idiot he is, lost the bet. Will he regret even bringing it up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> First fic… its bits at a time sorry for bad grammar. It's short but yeah

Guard Dog (dog/normal Francis✖️Arthur) 

'Why had I even made this bet… I knew I'd win… and so did he… was this all on purpose?' That's all Arthur thought as he mixed the potion for Francis to drink. It was the deal, but let's get back to how this all started. Just a simple bet… it's not like anyone was going to seriously get hurt. At least that's what Arthur had thought. 

France and England had recently been hanging around together to try and become more friendly with each other. They honestly were trying to get along but clearly failing, he was so mean to Arthur, it almost made him cry but no. Crying was meant for when was alone… so Arthur had more than enough time for that. But the things Francis was saying… "Are you listening? You really are the queens guard dog. Only listening to your master." Francis interrupted Arthur's thoughts as these words entered his ears. "I… I'm not the queens guard dog you stupid frog!" He whined as the other interrupted before he could say anything more. "Oh yes, you're more like… the queens bitch." That shocked Arthur more than anything, he had to defend himself. "Well… well you're no better! You're just a perverted, horny Frenchman that flirts with everyone you lay eyes on!" Arthur shouted, as he stood up with small tears in his eyes. Francis stared at him with surprise, he'd just broken the great United Kingdom… haha didn't think it'd take such little effort. "Don't bother trying to get cozy with me ever again got it! Just stay away! You… you bastard frog!" Arthur yelled as he slapped the other before running out of the room. That slap made Francis snap out of his thoughts. Did that tea drinker actually just slap him…?

It had been a week now that the two had been avoiding each other, or more Arthur avoiding Francis. "Angleterre~! Come come." Francis yelled to his neighbouring country… well more like rival, running up to the other who was currently reading a paper. But who could ignore that french accent as it got louder with each step closer, Arthur would obvious look up, rather annoyed according to his expression. "You're interrupting my reading frog. This /better/ be important." Arthur growled coldly, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed~ Francis, being himself, ignored the reply then sitting beside him. Ahh~ Arthur was sooo cute when angry, but that's not why we're here. "Angleterre lets have a bet~! If I lose you can turn me into a dog, if you lose I take your country over for a week." Francis beamed at his suggestion, watching the other smirk. "Fine. What's the bet that I'll be winning?" Arthur chuckled darkly. "Mon amie stop being so cocky~ the bet is who won't complain. For a week. Whoever complains first loses." Now it was Francis who looked evil, giving that mastermind chuckle back. "Eh~? Really… that'll be easy." The handsome Frenchman offered his hand to the bitter englander. Arthur knew he'd win this… well if he actually tried really hard. 

It had already been three days by the time that he heard Francis complain about someone's cooking. The man clearly realized what he'd done right after he let it blurt out. What an idiot! Arthur ran to the room where the shout came from, to see Francis standing near Ludwig with a hand over his mouth. 'What've I done?~! Shit. Shit~!' Though Francis as he now stared at the devilish looking Arthur. "Guess you lost. Frog." The man with the caterpillar eyebrows chuckled evilly as he walked over and grabbed the Francis by the shirt, pulling him away. Ludwig simply stated at them both confused. The hell had just happened? What did France lose…? 

He whined. My god it was so annoying! But that was the purpose. "Arthur please the bet was honestly just a joke~!" The man begged like the dog he was about to be. "That's not what you'd be saying had you won." Arthur grinned and watched the other bang on the door, trying to get out. They were in a dungeon, no chance of that. "You'll be my pet dog for a week~" He smiled with a joyful tone, how odd. 'Why had I even made this bet… I knew I'd win… and so did he… was this all on purpose?' That's all Arthur thought as he mixed the potion for Francis to drink. 'If he's going to pull anything I'll chain him up I swear~!' Thought Arthur as he finished mixing the liquid smelling of roses and brought it over to Francis in a small tea cup. So fancy. Francis shook nervously as he gently took the cup, sipping it slowly. "Drink it all~" Arthur hummed, tipping the cup up gently and forcing Francis to drink. So tempting. To punch the other that is. 

Francis groaned in slight pain as dog ears and a tail suddenly grew from his body, hair starting to cover him as he began to look more and more like a dog. To be specific, a golden retriever, soft shining fur just like his hair. Within the next minutes Francis was a complete dog. He was so adorable! How could anyone not hug him! Well other than Arthur… "Come here goldy locks." He smiled at the blue eyed golden retriever, beckoning it over. It obliged. 'Why am I listening to this ass…' Francis thought as he sauntered over, to find Arthur petting and cuddling him. 'Wh-what the heck? He knows I'm Francis right?~!' The dog stared in surprise at the human, country, petting him so kindly. "I've never had a dog… or any pets... Queen Victoria never allowed it. I was always so alone in that big house without anyone else, not even a mouse… but that was fine. Who needs friends…" Arthur sighed, holding onto Francis closely, like he was afraid of losing him. 'Is that why he's so… mean?' Thought Francis, staying still, clearly not trusting Arthur. He noticed this and let go of him, standing up and opening the door before walking back to the cabinet and putting the ingredients away. "Go if you want. It's only natural that you would want to… that anyone would." Arthur sighed, hiding small tears. 'Why is he suddenly so nice… why does he think I'll go… this was part of our deal.' Francis still sat there, staring at the human. 

It stayed this way for half an hour as Arthur put away multiple ingredients, rather surprised when he finally turned around to see Francis still sitting there patiently with his tail wagging. "You're still here…" He looked so amazed that the dog hadn't left. Arthur sighed lightly, going out the door. "Well… Francis if you're my dog for now come on." He groaned uncomfortably as the purebred walked out and up the stairs with him. It was rather awkward for both parties.


	2. Nightmares Are Like Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis awakens in the middle of the night to what seems to be a panicking Arthur, what can he do? He doesn't understand what has happened to the mighty Britain.

Francis woke up to Arthur thrashing around and mumbling in his sleep. What the hell was the 'Great' country dreaming? The french man could only guess it was about work of some sort, or maybe the other was dreaming about the humans that were left. "No…! You can't… leave… come back…!" Arthur's soft sobs and begging interrupted Francis and his thoughts as the dog stared at his slumbering bedmate. Softly he nudged at the other, trying to wake him.   
"I-I'm sorry…" He whimpered, hiccups interrupting his shaking voice. "Nn~ I didn't… I didn't understand…! Forg- *hic* forgive me…!" Arthur was trembling as if he had been poisoned, and Francis could tell it was only from the dream. It seemed so awful, the caterpillar browed man was crying his eyes out all because of a dream. After nudging relentlessly with no success Francis let out a loud gruff bark, waking Arthur up with a jolt.

"Mmh!" He had burst up, throwing the blankets off of him in a cold sweat. Francis was silent as Arthur continued to cry, holding his freckled red face in his hands, his sobs wracking his body. So of course Francis nudged and nuzzled the other, whimpering as he attempted to sooth him. This only got Arthur to pull away, rubbing his eyes and sniffling as he tried to steady his breathing.  
"Haa~ s… sorry Francis, I forgot you were there. Did I wake you? I-if so… my apologies…"   
Francis only whimpered in response, trying to nuzzle the quivering man beside him. 'Don't apologize for crying!' Is all the golden locked country could think. He really hadn't thought that Arthur cried, at all. Like that the mighty England was some cold hearted ass.   
"It's funny to think you of all people are seeing this… you'll probably use it as blackmail right? Or some sort of gossip." Arthur sniffled out, almost unable to speak from his shaky breathing. With that Arthur got up and was heading to the washroom to soak his face in both water and tear.

All Francis could do was bark and whine, unable to speak or help in his current state. What the hell was with him? What had the mighty Britain trembling like a soaked leaf? The golden coated dog had to know so of course he followed after him, barking and whining at him to try and get something anything out of him. Still the normally emerald eyes stayed shining with tears as if he had become a waterfall. All he could actually manage were just hiccups as the French man (technically dog) nudged his leg. Well he did get a few words but they were a little less than audible.   
"I-I'm so sorry..!" Arthur nearly sobbed out, most gasping as he tried to breathe.   
Francis just about shattered at this, his eyes (already wide) going blown as he started nuzzling the other and trying to comfort him. What the hell. Yeah he sorta didn't like him but this was awful. Completely awful.   
"J-just go Francis..!" He sort of squeaked as his body shook almost violently as he sat there on his knees, curled over himself with his hands hiding his face. 

The country didn't know what to do. How to make it all okay; he didn't know this side of England. He knew the stern horrible scone burning England, so he let those new instincts take hold. Quickly Francis moved and was rubbing his nose up against Arthur's cheek, whimpering as he started licking his face. And it seemed to work too; despite the other complaining and telling him to stop, he was calming down and his little hiccups slowly turning to laughs. The country actually ended up almost over top of the other, covering his face in dog kisses and also giving him cow licks. Honestly Arthur was almost giggling now as he was attacked with kisses. 

It felt sort of good.. To get this random affection. He wasn't used to having anyone actually trying to calm him down when he woke up like this; which was fairly often. Also just because he missed this.. The warmth of another of any sort beside him, even if this comfort was Francis it was still nice to him now as he just laughed. It felt like the other was actually trying to make him feel good.

After another few minutes of relentless attack from Francis the golden retriever pulled away, panting with a dorky look that was natural as he looked pleased. He was pleased. Arthur was smiling, and cleaning his face of the slobber, but he was smiling with flushed red cheeks from crying. It looked sort of cute like that. Suddenly he let out a bark and clearly startled the other as he cried out with a jolt.  
"Bloody hell!"   
This made Francis bark a few more times in a approval as he nibbled at the others pyjamas, tugging at them.   
"I-I guess you're not awful.. uhm.. thank you... please don't tell anyone, especially America. He'll probably call me a cry baby.. well actually everyone would.. haha.. ha... w-we should go back now..." Arthur sort of mumbled awkwardly as he got up again, Francis nudging him along back to bed; almost tripping him up a few times. Still he managed to get to the large queen size mattress, slowly slipping back under the covers with the, maybe his, new found dog laying on top.   
"Francis... you're pretty nice when you're like this.. I think- hhah~ we'd get along better if we acted like this... more..." The soft blonde murmured as he curled up in the sheets again, slowly drifting off after having tiring himself out again from crying and laughing so much. 

The other would watch him as he fell back into dreams; staring almost as his cheeks squished up as he licked his nose. Francis too would fall asleep soon, but not before cuddling himself up to the already peaceful Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy oh my gosh I'm so sorry for taking so long but I really didn't know how to make Emgland not be crying again so yeah oops


End file.
